


Darmowy całus od Świętego Mikołaja

by marehullam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehullam/pseuds/marehullam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimo tego, ze był to kwiecień Harry wyszedł w przebraniu Świętego Mikołaja rozdawać dzieciom słodycze, a Louis musiał dostać tego lizaka. Całusem też by nie pogardził.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darmowy całus od Świętego Mikołaja

Wszystko zaczęło się od pijackiej gry w butelkę.

Harry był już po czterech piwach, tak samo jak jego przyjaciele - Niall, Zayn i Liam. Postanowili zrobić sobie męski wieczór, a że w całym budynku wybiło korki to nie mogli obejrzeć piłki nożnej czy boksu (tak naprawdę to oglądali badziewne seriale o miłości, ale tylko po to aby mieć się z czego pośmiać), więc zapalili świece w całym salonie i wyciągnęli pustą szklaną butelkę.

Oczywiście, zaczęło się od głupich pytań, gdyż każdy z nich wiedział aby nie wybrać zadania, lecz gdy procenty krążyły w ich krwiobiegu to o tym zapominali i liczyła się tylko dobra zabawa. Harry dokładnie pamiętał gdy mieli po 16 lat i grali w tą nieszczęsną grę, a jego przyjaciele mieli tak zwaryjowane pomysłu dotyczące zadań, że Styles obiecał sobie że już nigdy w to nie zagra. Lecz nuda robiła swoje.

Tak więc siedzieli w niewielkim kółku na zimnych panelach w salonie w wynajmowanym przez Nialla mieszkaniu. Butelka się obracała, najpierw szybko, lekko zwalniała, aż zatrzymała się na wystraszonym Harrym.

Dokładnie wiedział, że Zayn - który zakręcał butelką - tylko czekał, aby móc się odpłacić Harry'emu za zadanie które mulat wcześniej musiał wykonać. Styles kazał mu zrobić coś, cokolwiek, aby Liam się podniecił. Zielonooki dobrze wiedział, że te dwa głąby są w sobie zakochani, tylko bali się to przyznać, tak więc chciał im pomóc.

I opłacało się, Liam był cały czerwony po twarzy, gdy Zayn robił dla niego taniec erotyczny i Harry wiedział że to tylko kwestia paru dni nim ta dwójka się ze sobą prześpi.

Harry miał ochotę sobie wtedy przybić ze sobą piątkę, ale zrobił to z Niallem.

\- Wybieram wyzwanie. - powiedział stanowczo, mimo tego że bał się jak cholera, bo wiedział doskonale jak Zayn miał szalone pomysły, ale nie miał zamiaru stchórzyć.

Jestem Harry Styles i wszystko wezmę na klatę - pomyślał.

\- Kochany Haroldzie, - zaczął Zayn ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, który oznaczał kłopoty - masz jutro przebrać się za Mikołaja, wiesz czerwone wdzianko, broda te sprawy. Będziesz rozdawał dzieciom cukierki. - powiedział, a kiedy Harry myślał że to wcale nie jest takie złe jak myślał na początku to mulat wtedy dodał - To nie koniec, nie ciesz się. Masz pocałować jakiegoś chłopaka w tym przebraniu.

Jednak nie będzie to tak proste jak myślał na początku. Jaki chłopak mniej więcej w ich wieku podejdzie do Świętego Mikołaja, któremu ubzdurało się rozdawać słodycze w kwietniu.

Będzie pośmiewiskiem w całym Londynie, ale nie ma zamiaru być tchórzem, tak więc zgodził się, a gra toczyła się dalej.

~x~

Wyglądał jak pedofil.

No nie do końca, bo był w tradycyjnym przebraniu Świętego Mikołaja, lecz wyglądał jak pedofil na tle rozwijających się pączków na drzewach, rozkwitających kwiatów i ogólnie wiosny.

Liam, Niall i Zayn robili sobie z nim zdjęcia i płakali ze śmiechu, widząc Harryego z siwą brodą, wypchanym brzuchem i czerwoną czapką na jego czekoladowych lokach.

\- Dajcie spokój, chodźcie kupić cukierki czy coś. - zarzucił na plecy - prawie - pusty brązowy worek i udał się w stronę Tesco, gdzie zawsze robili zakupy. Czuł się jak idiota, było mu w tym wdzianku okropnie ciepło, gdyż było ogrzewane wewnątrz. Idealnie nadawało się na grudzień, a nie na głupi kwiecień. Oczywiście, jak na ironię losu, jeszcze był wyjątkowo ciepły dzień. Życie sobie z niego kpi.

\- Może cię lepiej poturlamy, będzie szybciej, co myślisz Hazz? - zapytał Irlandczyk z zarumienionymi policzkami od śmiechu.

\- Ha ha ha bardzo śmieszne. - odezwał się z ironią i nie zwracając na nich uwagi przyśpieszył, co było lekko trudne.

\- Z tego co wiem to powinno być ho ho ho, lecz wiesz nie jestem ekspertem. - dokuczał mu Liam. Harry przysiągł sobie, że od dziś będzie robił wszystko, aby dokuczać Liamowi i Zaynowi przypominając im o wczorajszej nocy.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do supermarketu, Harry od razu udał się do alei gdzie były słodycze, nie czekając na pozostałych. Naładował do woreczka 3 kg cukierków, mając nadzieję że mu to wystarczy. Teoretycznie nie było go stać na te głupie cukierki, był tylko biednym studentem, tak więc będzie musiał parę dni być tylko na chlebie i wodzie.

Albo będzie jadał u Nialla, to też było sensowne rozwiązanie.

Zanim udał się do kasy, aby móc zapłacić ze swojej nędznej wypłaty (pracował jako kelner na pół etatu), musiał jeszcze coś znaleźć, co nie zajęło mu dużo czasu.

~x~

Stał na Oxford Street z torbą wypełnioną cukierkami, no nie do końca. W sumie nie była wypełniona nawet do 1/3, lecz mniejsza o to.

Jego super przyjaciele na zawsze, których kochał najbardziej na świecie siedzieli niedaleko niego na jednej z ławek, śmiejąc się z niego jak nigdy wcześniej. Zdecydowanie musiał znaleźć sobie nowych przyjaciół. O może ta Kate która z nim pracuje, chociaż nie ona była dziwna, przynajmniej raz na dzień tłukła jakąś szklankę.

Westchnął, gdy obok siebie usłyszał czyjś śmiech, obrócił się i zobaczył dziewczynkę, może 5 - letnią z mamą.

\- Wesołych świąt, śliczna. Weź sobie cukierka. - powiedział najmilej jak potrafił, chociaż szlag go chciał trafić, bo wszyscy omijali go szerokim łukiem. Rozdał na razie 2 cukierki, a jeden starszej pani, która jak Harry podejrzewał miała cukrzycę i miała niedobór cukru.

\- Przecies teraz nie ma świąt, panie Święty. - powiedziała dziewczynka, która miała ślicznie niebieskie oczka.

\- No wiesz, nudziło mi się więc postanowiłem odwiedzić Londyn i porozdawać słodycze grzecznym dzieciom. - powiedział i otworzył brązowy worek, skąd dziewczynka wyjęła dwa cukierki, dziękując cicho.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a gdy mama wraz ze swoim dzieckiem odeszła, Styles postanowił że to już pora aby rozpocząć drugą część zadania. Miał tylko nadzieję że to zadziała.

Wyciągnął z tego samego worka, gdzie trzymał cukierki niewielką tekturę na której było napisane czarnym markerem “pocałuj mnie a dostaniesz lizaka ps. musisz być chłopakiem”, a pod tym narysowany czerwony lizak w kształcie serca. Właśnie takie Harry kupił w Tesco.

Cóż Zayn nic nie mówił, w jaki sposób Harry ma kogoś pocałować, a to nie wydawało się takim złym pomysłem. O ile ludzie teraz na serio nie wezmą go za pedofila.

Teraz to ludzie naprawdę omijali go szerokim łukiem zaraz po przeczytaniu treści jaką zawierała tektura.

Po 15 może 20 minutach czuł się jak totalny palant, już miał zrezygnować gdy ktoś szarpnął go za ramię, już myślał że ktoś chce mu przyłożyć, lecz zderzył się z czyimiś ustami. Było to ledwie cmoknięcie.

Ale gdy ujrzał chłopaka stojącego przed nim miał ochotę pocałować go ponownie. Był troszkę niższy od niego, miał karmelowe włosy i najpiękniejsze niebieskie oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Jego nos był malutki i lekko zadarty do góry. Harry śmiało mógł go porównać do Piotrusia Pana, jego ulubionej bajkowej postaci.

\- Naprawdę mam ochotę na tego lizaka. - powiedział chłopak stojący przed nim i uśmiechnął się ukazując szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów, a w przy jego oczach zrobiły się kurze łapki, co tylko dodało mu uroku. Jego głos był tak czysty i harmonijny, że Harry miał wrażenie że ptaki wokół niego zaczęły śpiewać. - Ale jeszcze bardziej, mam ochotę cię pocałować.

Powiedziawszy to stanął na palcach chcąc dosięgnąć ust zielonookiego, a gdy już to zrobił pocałował go, namiętniej niż wcześniej. Niebieskooki chłopak smakował miętą, a pachniał świeżo zmieloną kawą, prawdopodobnie pracował gdzieś w pobliżu w jakiejś kawiarni.

Gdzieś z oddali słyszał głos Zayna, było to coś w stylu “ej chłopcy patrzcie!”, lecz nie przejął się tym, ponieważ właśnie całował się z najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem jakiego kiedykolwiek mógł zobaczyć.

I miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie będzie ich ostatni pocałunek.


End file.
